The Shades of Grey
by Daerien
Summary: Light and Dark? Many are concerned on which side to think about that they forget all that is, in between. Harry Potter; neither light nor dark. Meeting several people to help him along with the many challenges that await. AU Independent Intelligent Epic


This is not a remake but rather a recompilation with the begging of a new path for this story. It's has been so long since i've been on but now I'm back and I should be able to update much sooner.

Disclaimers

The Harry Potter world is not mine. J.K.Rowling own all the characters in this fic except the ones created by myself.

Chapter 1 Rated **M** For **HARSH LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, GORY SCENES**

Summary: Light and Dark? Many are concerned on which side to think about that they forget all that is, in between. But what happens when Harry learns of its existence and more importantly what it can teach him. This is a story of a new Harry one that is neither light nor dark. Meeting several people to help him along with the many challenges that await and a puzzling question that has yet to be solved through the ages.

* * *

()** Previous chapter**  
""**Speaking out loud**  
''** Speaking to themselves**

**Making A Choice**

…''…

"What came first? The chicken, or the egg? It may seem obvious that there had to be a chicken to lay the egg. So the chicken did lay the egg, right? One's mind cannot be fully used if logic is holding a barrier. Let your mind and imagination roam about, let all the truth seep in. Let the past be the past, a mere blur, and then take hold the future sharp and clear.

Which is dominant? Good or Bad? Lives, no matter how rich or poor, is looked upon as balanced. For any being, there are good times and bad times. Logic again in turn makes it look balanced. So they are both balanced, right? Logic is a mere illusion we created in an conscious mind to accept a certain matter. Let it go…

Light or dark? A question in itself, it leads to many others, one which bothers every mind: 'What is light and what is dark?' Logic merely points it out as one being the opposite of the other. One being brighter than the other. One being good and one being evil; one being the chicken and one being the egg. However, one has failed to see that if the chicken represents the good which is light, the chicken also evolved from something else – to the very first specie on this planet we dwell upon.

The plants and the solar system were created with a so-called "big bang", but it is stated that before the bang, the dark and cold space was everywhere. Not even the smallest glimmer of light could be seen. Stars as hope, lit up the dark space. This can be reflected in any heart. Darkness is but a seed in each heart, growing and consuming. Hope – the light from the stars, light up the seed, making it look bright. All this goes to waste, for the seed only uses the light to grow.

One can see that life may seem hopefull, but every plant has to die someday. And every heart must stop beating. That glimmer of light that once shined like the stars that lit the darkness around it will diminish forever. But remember, Harry, darkness doesn't have to be evil or good. Just like the chicken and the egg.

The true answer is neither came first. It is that very logic in one's mind that clouds one from the truth and hides you from becoming what you should be. Open your mind…let it loose…you'll see…what light really is…and what hope really is…I will reveal the truths of your past and more importantly, the seeds to your future, for a single door to the future is too small a task for one such as you."

Harry awoke, his scar neither hurting nor normal, but pulsing. He put his hand to his head, rubbing it lightly. Tracing it with his finger, he came to stop midway, the lightning shaped scar now had a fork going two separate ways.

Shoving the ragged sheets he was under, Harry went to the shattered and dirty mirror. Moving back the fringe of messy black hair, he squinted to look at his scar only to see a blurry image. Going back to his bed, he grabbed his glasses and put them on in a rush, heading back to the mirror again. To his regret, what he had thought had been confirmed. His scar had changed indeed, hopefully for the better. He ran his hand along the fork shaped scar, now unsure about what to do. 'The dream, no it wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. I had been affected by it. What was the mysterious voice? Did it belong to Voldemort? Or was it another illusion?' Many questions ran through his head right now and knowing none of them will be answered, he fell back onto his bed.

"Remember, Harry, you always have a choice, there is no light…there is no dark. Life is but shades of grey, but one tends to forget. In between light and dark is a world very few had ever reached. You have two weeks Harry. Until the next time we meet, let me show you what we can do."

A grey light engulfed the smallest room of #4 Privet Drive. With a flash, it had left, leaving the undisturbed neighbourhood as it had been once before.

A little further away, Tonks shifted under the tree after a tiring day of watch keeping. She sighed, sure she liked Harry, even if she was six years older. It didn't make a difference, Harry had been through what many of the accomplished Aurors hadn't. She couldn't think of someone better for her, but sitting under this tree and keeping watch wasn't what she had in mind. He smirked, forgetting to get mad at herself for what she was thinking. 'Harry would never like me if everything about him were true, surely he wouldn't.' With that thought, she fell back into her half sleep.

Harry woke up for the second time that night as his eyes watered. He had slept with his glasses without realizing. Getting up, he turned to the battered alarm on his left. His glasses seemed to have been tampered with. His vision more blurry than it had been without them on. He took them off, putting it beside his bed. He couldn't utter a word, not only was his eyes perfect but there was something different about them. He could feel raw energy pulsing from his eyes alone. He felt as if he had some sort of energy moving in between the veins in his eyes.

Unable to control his curiosity, he went back to the mirror, hoping to catch a better look at his eyes. Yet he found it hard to see anything in the dark. As though reading his mind, the room was illuminated with a bright light, yet it's source was unknown. He found it easier to see but the mirror was too dirty. He turned to get his bedsheets to clean the mirror. Only when he returned, he saw the mirror had been cleaned by someone or something and no longer broken in pieces. It looked as if it were new. He looked upon the mirror and to his surprise he did not see anything, it was almost as if only he could see them in his own eyes. He looked once more, harder, concentrating on seeing the inside of his eyes. And to his amazement, he was now staring inside the back of his eye! Blinking, he was disgusted to see the eyeballs moving and quickly wished he didn't see it. Immediately, the reflection vanished, his normal pupils staring back at him once again.

He sat back on his bed. 'This can't be,' he thought. 'Could what happened in that dream be true? If it was, I only have two weeks left.' He felt the magic pulsing within from his eyes. It wasn't possible, not with magic. You would be able to see well with magic, but only for a few hours. Only muggles had the technology to cure his eyes but somehow, there he was, magic flowing through his eyes as if it were natural. 'Maybe all this is just a dream. When I wake up, it'll all be gone. Yes, it's just another dream.' And with that, the fifteen year old Harry fell asleep, unknown to him the changes that were to take place around him.

Next Day

Harry woke up after the nightmare he had experienced. Somehow there was a voice in his head telling him he had to make a choice, and he was able to wish what he wanted, or at least anything that had to do with vision. Hoping it really was a dream, he felt around for his glasses and put them on. Slowly opening his eyes, hoping he still needed them. Everything seemed clear until his eyes were fully opened, the magic seemed to be held within the eyes itself now. He took his glasses off, tossing it onto the floor and watched as the glasses cracked. He sat back down on the bed, he had enough on his mind and now this. After everything he had gone through and heard, now he had this to deal with. His thoughts wandered through his past from Sirius to the prophecy. 'That bastard is going to pay for not telling me. After everything I had gone through in the first year, that old fucker found me incapable of handling it. Even in my second year after saving Gin's life, as I call her now, the bloody bastard still wouldn't tell me. And that bearded bitch is going to pay, right after I kill that bastard Voldemort.' His anger had swelled up inside him, consuming every part of him. His hands shaking, he couldn't hold it back.

Dear Harry,

I am afraid to inform you that due to your actions at the Department of Mysteries, I cannot allow you to leave your residence. I would liked to have discussed your actions at your last meeting in Hogwarts, but in your position, I believe you were not capable of it.

After a long talk with the Minister, I was able to vouch for you one last time, Harry. This is for the safety of the wizarding world. Stay in your house. There will be an Order member watching, and I will be notified immediately of any trouble. Do not attempt to contact anyone, for Hedwig is under my watchful eye. With that said, have a good summer, Harry. I will see you on September 1st.

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

He watched as the letter burned in his hands. Somehow he had wanted to do it and staring at it had done the job. There wasn't a need to wonder what made the letter burn, for he knew it was his eyes. He had just performed magic without a Ministry owl swooping in, and what was more intriguing was it was mind magic. Wherever this power had come from, he knew it was just the beginning. "Sirius, if you are here, I want you to know I will stop at nothing. I won't let your sacrifice go to waste, and no one is going to stop me, whether it is Dumbledore, Voldemort or something else" he exclaimed without wondering why he had said something else.

"Harry! Get down here this instant," screamed Aunt Petunia. "Coming, Aunt Petunia," he called down, and headed downstairs, trying his best to comb the black messy hair. Looking at the back of her head, Harry laughed inside himself. 'She's so much like a horse, I wonder what she'd resemble, if i tranfigured her into a real one." he made himself be heard by clearing his throat. "I'm here, Aunt Petunia," but what came next was something he would never forget.

**The Past: Part 1**

…''...

Trying hard to not burst out laughing, he doubled over as though he was in pain. Aunt Petunia's face had become one to resemble a real horse. Big brown eyes that kept watering, and the hair or a mane as it was now, on the side of her unusually long neck. Her nose and mouth had overgrown, a white stripe going down what should be her forehead. Her skin or fur now, was a light brown. He couldn't believe that he had made a real horse out of Petunia! 'Wait till Ron hears about this, maybe I should owl him right now,' he thought, bursting out, laughing uncontrollably. This had earned him an extra earning of chores with twice as many dishes to clean, and to make it worse, cut both his and the neighbour's lawn.

He went into the kitchen, looking at the two slices of orange leftovers with fruit flies around it. He sat down on the chair and ate the oranges hungrily, swallowing the peel without thinking. Dudley watched, a big smirk on his face as he stuffed his face with cake. The diet plan had been postponed for his birthday, and as always, the whole family was leaving without Harry. Aunt Petunia came inside the kitchen. Waiting for Dudley's shocked expression, Harry watched his face. Only it never came, Dudley went on rambling about presents, as if she was normal, but there she was – her face just like a horse.

…''…

'What do I do? I have thirteen more days to make a choice. I will finally be free and not with Dumbledore pulling the strings every year. I can finally leave the Dursleys, but if this is a trick, I would never forgive myself. Sirius died protecting me, and my mother and father. What do I do, Sirius?' he asked out loud without thinking.

The rest of the day went on with Harry recalling all his past events in life. Life is unfair but in Harry's case, it's more than that. Almost as if life is a test for something more, but what could the test be for? What is beyond that of living and after that of death?

'Why am I thinking of these things? Is it normal for a fifteen year old to be thinking about it?' shaking his head, he went back to cutting his neighbour's lawn.

'Even if I make a choice, how do I get away form that bastard's lackeys?' The Order members were everywhere now, almost as if they had increased their watch over him. Not only had it been day and night before, but also now there seemed to be more than one guard. It was almost as if Dumbledore knew that he would try and escape this prison this time. But then again, that old bastard knew more than he showed.

'I'll need to find a way, a plan perhaps. One that could get me away from here for a short time. The invisibility cloak would help, but if Moody is out on duty, there would be no way to hide. No I need…' he thought and then it hit him. He smiled and continued cutting the grass. If his plan was to work, he needed to be on his best behaviour.

**#12 Grimmauld Place:**

**Ron's Room**

Ron woke up yawning. 'Finally, this summer, I have Hermione all to myself.' Ron had always been jealous of Harry, for he had everything. All the gold he wanted, the famous outlook and even more, the looks to carry. He knew if Harry got rid of the glasses and worked out some more, he'd lose the one advantage he had.

Ron had been working out all summer, trying to get Hermione's attention, but all was in vain. After last year, she seemed to have locked herself up in her room, muttering things to herself.

Hermione was the one person he thought that had liked him, and if she lost interest in him, he would completely lose to Harry. Harry had always been a step ahead of him. No, not just a step, even more. He managed to claim all the glory in the first year even if he had helped. 'Without me, we wouldn't have even got there,' he thought.

'And in our second year, if my car wasn't there, we would never have escaped that overly large fucked up spider,' he said to himself in bed. 'Yes that's right, without my suggestion to take the car, we would never have lived. That hairy six-legged monster would be eating out of us'

Even after everything I did for that ungrateful fuck, he always took all the spotlight and attention. No, this time its going to be different. 'I vow on my life, Harry, the next time we meet, I will be stronger than you.' Of course he knew Harry was stronger than him, but with Dumbledore's promised DADA and Survival Skills classes for both him and Hermione, he would know more than Harry will have when he comes back to school. With an added bonus, Harry had to stay home for the rest of the summer, so he wouldn't be able to learn anything more.

'Yes, this year will be different. Ron Weasley will be the centre of attention.' With that, he got off the bed and walked into the shower.

**Hermione's Room**

Cold sweat ran down the sides of Hermione's face, or so it seemed. At a closer glance one could see, No it wasn't sweat, they were tears. Whether of joy or hate, no one knew. She had been in her room for days, unable to leave, she did not go back home this summer. Something had been growing inside her, after she parted with Harry on the train.

It started during her fifth year. She had liked both Harry and Ron, of course every girl had a crush and believe it or not, she thought it to be Ron. It was almost unreal, just a wavering thought, but every time they argued, she found something to be similar, but even being the smartest witch of her time wasn't enough to figure it out. Days went by but the feeling never grew or disappeared. Maybe it was just a crush, but then she never felt it when she had gone out with Victor.

But then again, she is a girl and she also had feelings. Everything seemed fine until she saw Harry on his fifth year, something about him had changed. His eyes had something about it that lured anyone that looked into them. You would be willing to do anything you could, just to gaze into them all day. But what had sprang forth this hidden feeling, was it when she had found out about Cho? She never expected Harry to go out with Cho. If Harry was going out with the one person he liked, it surely meant she would have no chance. But why did she feel she needed a chance with Harry? After all, Harry only saw her as a friend.

But there she was, with a hidden feeling she had for Harry. Something she hadn't felt for Ron or Victor. All she could recall from then on was mindlessly staring at him. She had to find a way to break him up with Cho. It wasn't like her to do such things, but a girl had to do what she had to do for the one she likes. She knew Harry was going out with Cho on his first date to Hogsmeade. It would be the best time to have a 'talk' with Harry. She knew how the mind of a girl worked after all she was one and a very intelligent one at that. She could use it to her advantage to keep Harry away from Cho and with her.

She knew she could break Cho, but as the say alls fair in love and war. Love! She didn't think too much about it and instead went and asked Harry after days of practicing, to make it seem like a formal meeting so not to hint him in anyway. With Harry being one to keep his words, he had asked Cho and came to her afterwards, alone. She had broken them up. She had never felt so happy, but then again, Harry only saw her as a friend.

It had been the last straw for her, she knew she couldn't be with Harry, but at least she could partake in his life and be the one for him to share his feelings with. She made an effort and managed to get that far, but all of it had been for waste when Sirius had died in the train. Harry was in a mood that none of them could break him out of. His eyes had lost it's allure, and even more, he had started to mumble things.

And since that train ride, here she was, trying to figure out a way to bring her Harry back. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all, the way Harry that he was the one who had been made to go through everything: abuse from his Uncle, Aunt and Dudley; fighting Voldemort in his first year; killing the Basilisk; finding his godfather and saving him from the Dementors. Then there was fourth year, the three tasks, dealing with the whole school against him and more importantly, seeing Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth. Everything had been death from there: the passing of Sirius and to add, what she had caused – the losing of Cho.

She had been beating herself up over this, why couldn't she have just let him be happy with Cho? Why did she care so much about him and where and when did this feeling come? Why had it been bottled up in herself for so long? So many questions and no answers, it was enough to drive anyone insane. Without knowing at the same time as Ron she had made a vow to herself to never leave this room till she found the answers, till she'd be able to look Harry in the eyes and tell him the truth and confess her feelings.

With that final thought, she went back to mumbling to herself, but now it was determination that kept her going – the sheer thought of being with Harry.

**Order Meeting**

Everyone was sitting in whatever they could find. Some preferred to stand, few which happened to be Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Snape and Kingsley. They all awaited Dumbledore, who sat upon a chair stroking Fawkes – his red and gold phoenix.

No one said a word. Each of them left to think for a while about the question at hand. The Dementors had sided with Voldemort and the plan to get the giants had been half successful. But there was one question had been ringing in their heads.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak.

**The Past: Part 2**

…''…

"My dear friends it seems that Voldemort has taken quite a hit from our win at the Ministry of Magic. Our causalities are below what I had expected. It seems young Harry had taught his Secret D.A. well during school." he paused surveying the room his eyes twinkling as it always had. He smirked in his mind. 'If only they knew. Dumbledore you're a genius' he though before continuing. "However, with that said it is truly sad for me to say that we lost one of our own, Sirius Orion Black."

Snape snorted at the comment the same evil grin playing on his lips 'That fool deserves what he got, after all he had set me up to die, now all the remains is Remus. Quite a problem it seems he is but I will deal with him all the same' he thought though knew not to make a comment knowing he would arouse the anger of the Weasels and even more so the Werewolf.

Remus choose to look past Snape's snort for the moment. Something didn't seem right and he felt it. Dumbledore seemed to be hiding something. Many questions where running through his head. Why was Harry there in the Ministry of Magic and more so the Department of Mysteries. What puzzled him even more was the reason for Voldemort himself to show up and engage in a duel against Dumbledore. Know he knew there was something missing. Something very big Dumbledore did not want to tell. Something Harry knew.

Dumbledore's eyes rested on Remus. Remus has been too active lately, almost as if he suspected something and there was too much at risk right now to have him running around. Yes, he'd definitely have to do something about dear old Remus. Now with Sirius gone Remus was sure to try and find out why Harry was at the Department of Mysteries. However, he knew everything was going according to plan once Harry and Voldemort are killed he would be free to take back his rightful place in the wizarding world.

A dark gleam crossed Dumbledore's eyes one that might have belonged to someone else but no one noticed as they waited for Dumbledore to continue his speech.

"Sirius Black showed much courage in his role at the Ministry of Magic and I would like to give him a moment of silence for dying under the Orders cause. If you so please stand up now for a minute to remember Sirius Orion Black" he finished before getting up with the rest of the order members.

**#4 Privet Drive**

Harry finished cutting the grass and put the law mover back into the garage. Picking up the hose he turned on the water walking out to water the flowers in the flower bed. He finally had the plan all worked out though it will take some bribing he knew the money he had kept would be useful though not for this cause.

He held the hose out to the flower bed turning the nozzle to a thin mist and pressed the handle watching the water wet the flowers gently like a light morning rain. It was not something he did often but he found himself well aware of everything he was doing. Ever drop of water hitting the petals of the lilies as it slid down the petal to the wetting soil. The sound of every drop of water hitting the ground. He felt the light breeze of the wind that started to pick up and watched as the water coming from the hose wavered ever so lightly as if moving in the wind reaching the far side of the flower bed though he hadn't move his hand.

His mind didn't spend too much time wondering about this as he heard the door in the front open and quickly let go of the hose and took it back to the garage. He turned off the water and picked up the rake as he headed to the back yard. Dudley watched as his favourite punching bag walked out to the back. Though he was obese over his last year he had lost a few pounds and even managed to gain more muscle mass. Watching Harry now he felt a sense of guilt year after year he had used Harry. If he ever needed anything all he had to do was make fun of Harry or beat him up and his father would be more than happy to get it for him. It was all thanks to Harry he had everything right now. His father always wanted to make Harry's life as miserable as possible which is the reason why he got so much of everything. Ever since those Demon-tors or whatever they were that had affected him, something had changed. He thought back to that day---

'They say your life flashes before you right before you die' and that was exactly what Dudley saw that day. Those awful memories it was one thing to do something but totally different to watch yourself do the same thing. He watched everything he had done to Harry ever since he was able to go to school. He watched every moment with details, the first grade where he had teased Harry for having to wear his old clothes. His second year where he had made some friends and started Harry hunting this was the first time he had hit Harry and what a feeling it was. Well atleast was then now it was just empty hollow feeling that was in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Harry was neglected and lost everything he had. He had beaten everyone who tried to be Harry's friend. He watched Harry as he strengthened after years or this. Harry had no more tears to shed he took the beating as it came and had accepted that he would never again feel love. Dudley watched as he saw his father tried to break Harry and make him the very dog that had died earlier on because Dudley had landed on it while sliding down the stair rails. This not only killed the dog but also broke the rails. However Harry had managed never to break as he put up with the torture of living under the cupboard. It was a sinister drama playing in front of his eyes and just when he was about to reach the last year of his life he found himself inside opening his eyes and then closing it quickly because of the flooded light caused by the Patronus that Harry had conjured to save him. Can you believe it save Dudley the same person who had done all this to Harry.'

Yes that was a day to remember he had figured he would do his best this summer and leave Harry alone. He knew being nice was a risk if his father found out he would be furious and hurt Harry more knowing that Harry couldn't do magic outside of school. 'Yes this year I will get Harry a present who knows maybe we can start over, I'll talk to him tonight' he though before closing the door and going where he worked now, the movie theatre.

**#12 Grimmauld Place**

The minutes of standing was over and everyone looked over at Dumbledore who motioned for them to sit down now. Those who remained standing were those who choose to for the entire meeting.

"Sirius Black will never be forgotten but his sacrifice was a lesson to us all to never give up for what we believe. That brings me to the next item in our agenda. Now that Sirius is…dead, we have the matter of his will. It seems the reading of the will be read on Monday July 5th which is two days from now. Sorry Remus I know this letter was addressed to you but my curiosity got the best of me." he said handing the letter to Remus. "I am well aware that young Harry also has some thing Sirius had left for him but I don't believe Sirius added Harry for any large part of his fortune. Now Remus I request that you allow me to keep using #12 Grimmauld Place as the Headquarters of the Order?" he asked putting on his well practiced smile on his face.

Remus had only been half listening as he went over what Dumbledore had just said. Not once had he mentioned the reason for the attack at the Ministry of Magic and he had dismissed Sirius's death so easily. It hurt to know that it meant very little to Dumbledore. He had always looked up to Dumbledore after allowing him into the school and then even hiring him as a teacher. It was all to much to take for Remus now and with enough on his mind it seemed all Dumbledore wanted was to be able to use this house as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He secretly hoped that Harry or Tonks would get the house but he knew that he was most likely to own the house. He turned to look at Dumbledore smiling at him knowing he couldn't refuse he nodded his head without saying a word.

Dumbledore smiled to himself, yes all was going according to plan. He knew the Dementors would come back to him anytime he wanted so even if Voldemort had used them for the war for a while he could get them back just as easily. Once he can get the papers to the House of Black he would have unrestricted access to the underground floors of the house which contained the 10th largest collection of rare items known to the world. Of course the Potters were 8th though very few knew of it even James had little knowledge but he would get it once he dealt with Harry after the war.

"Thank you Remus it is best then that we get your attorney back then I'm sure we can have the house turned to the 'Order' on the same day it would save us time. I'm sure Sirius would have done the same."

The rest of the meeting was uneventful. Very few leads have been found and it seemed Voldemort had gone back to planning which means the they had more time. The meeting was over in a few hours afterwards. Most of the order members flooed home with the exception of the Weasleys, Remus, Snape and Kingsley who stayed behind.

Remus got up rubbing him face and headed to Sirius's room to clear his mind and think about what had just happened. Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to prepare for lunch a little dazed from the long meeting. Mr. Weasley apprated back to work, he had a few reports to fill out on rogue coffee maker that spat out coffee beans every time someone got near it. Bill and Charlie left to their own rooms to catch up on a few things. Snape remained to talk with Dumbledore about Voldemort's recent plans and Kingsley followed Bill to talk in private. Unknown to them all that they were being watched by every portrait in the house.

**Moonlight Shades**

…''…

Shadows…quite a mystery if one was to ponder it. Light can't exist without darkness and darkness without light. However one seems to forget that light and darkness has another among them that is easily forgotten. The shades of grey or also known as the shadows in many ways all our lives are reflected in it. No choice we make is complete and one must tend to think if there actually is light and dark or is it all just shades of grey…..

Harry closed the book he had opened only it wasn't in his hands rather in his mind. Every since the strange ordeal he had been thinking to figure out who, what or why he dreamt it. Was it normal for every 15 year old wizard to get such an invitation. No, of course not it was silly of him to even think that. But he couldn't help but think it was too early for him to make a choice so drastic. For all he knows it could be Voldemort trying to lure him again just like the Department of Mysteries. Yes, the department of Mysteries it was something he had been trying to avoid since he got to Privet drive. He had risked the life of his friends and murdered his Godfather. He felt nothing no tears not even a sign of regret. He accepted that he had almost killed his friends and managed to kill his Godfather. It was just too plain….no too blunt, what made his so miserable was the fact that he couldn't cry, he couldn't grieve. Even if he wanted to the tears were no longer coming, his desire to grieve was lost as it seemed. He knew he wasn't getting cold or even holding back, it just no longer affected him he had broken the one barrier humans whether muggle or wizard couldn't. He was able to lose the ability to break. To loses oneself to themselves he was too aware of himself to lose himself or was it something to do with the shadows. After all shadows do tend to play with your mind.

He pushed the thought out of his mind as he looked up a the star scattered sky. Yes it was a beautiful summer night. A light breeze blew through his hair. The trees gently swaying in the glowing moonlight and an undisturbed song of crickets every now and then. Remus would be taking the potion tonight, he thought staring up at the moon.

He turned away from the sky and walked out to the front of #4 Privet drive. His eyes wandered up the street and finally resting on a familiar face. There she was again, Tonks watching him without blinking. It was an odd moment as her eyes looked him up and down almost as if she thought he didn't see her. It was an odd moment as he looked back at her starting at her hair which was different from all the exotic colors she used to have. Curly, brown and black hair flowed down just a bit before her hips. Two bouncy curls beside her ears and a few bangs in front of her forehead. Yes that was next her skin a light tan almost ethereal as it seemed to be radiating off her skin giving of a radiance he had never seen before. Smooth and creamy he skin seemed to be that of something he couldn't compare to, maybe something of a deity. He felt as if he could just feel the softness delicateness of her skin even if he was no where near her. And then her eyebrows thin and delicate not a single hair out of place almost too perfect. Her eyes, so mesmerizing that he felt a shiver down his spine. No this was the kind you got when you were lost, something of a dream. It was just like the moon with all its glow and brilliance giving off a silver shine as her long eyelashes fluttered a little under his gaze. A soft wind blew his way as he breathed in the intoxicating smell of apples and apricots coming from her hair. Her lips shimmering with a light layer of peach lip gloss.

Tonks was getting worried. It was almost as if Harry could see her. He seemed to be staring at her direction for a while now but that wasn't possible after all she was under an invisibility cloak. She felt a light blush creep up to her soft creamy cheek knowing that if Harry could see her he would finally be able to see her true self which no one had seen in a few years. She hadn't even let her parents see it after she had matured but somehow it felt to be herself especially in front of Harry. What was she thinking, she way to old for him he would never be interested in her. She quickly changed back to what the others would know as 'normal' old Tonks pushing aside the thought of Harry aside for the moment as she turned away from him. She couldn't seem to think straight in front of him and that was her reason for the clumsiness whenever she was around him.

Harry was surprised at what Tonks looked like. Was that really what she looked like? Why did she hide when she looked so beautiful no, not beautiful there need to be another word to describe her, beautiful was just to plain. He felt bad when she had changed but not because he thought she was plain again. It was because he felt she knew he was watching her, he knew he had favoured Tonks but she was 6 years older than him and there was no way she would like him.

With that thought he turned around and headed back inside #4 Privet Drive sighing at all that had just happened. Life has always been unfair to him. That brought him to the haunting memories of his fifth year Cho again and dealing with the Order Of The Phoenix, having to watch as Ron's father was attacked by the snakes, being the Reason for the death of Sirius and to add risking the life of his friends just because he hadn't been able to do occlumency. It just wasn't fair he didn't ask to be the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He stood in a trance for several minutes letting everything seep in. If this was his life it was time to stop brooding, grasp his life and move on. He pushed these thoughts aside now hardening himself for the first time, no more. He wouldn't be controlled he would take up the offer. The shadows will once again be released into the world and touch the hearts of everyone. Yes he would do it putting his plan to work is going to need some preparation. He headed up the stairs to the smallest bedroom in the house.

Tonks watched worriedly as Harry walked in sighing at the same time Harry had without noticing it. He hadn't looked back again so maybe he hadn't seen her. In a way she wanted him to see her, she wanted to know what he thought of her true self. Would he like her or was she just not good enough for the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The thought made her falter for a while. Why had she fallen for him she thought why him? Her past was something she had never thought she would recall. No the truth is she didn't want to recall it was there but she wouldn't look back at it. She turned to see Harry go inside in but she could help but notice a change in him. He seemed determined, no not confident but determined. The air seemed to turn chilly in those few minutes. What was going on she thought before she was interrupted by Moody who held up his hands making a sign to show that her shift was over. She reluctantly straightened up and walked towards him talking off the invisibility cloak she had forgotten Moody could see through them.

"Anything out of the ordinary" Moody growled as his magical eye did a full 360 degree turn surveying the area around him.

"no, Harry just watered the flowerbed and raked the leaves out back. He came out tonight and did a bit of star gazing in the back yard. I was a little surprised once he came around to the front and looked at my direction but I think it was just some of your paranoia rubbing off on me" she said putting on a fake smile and giving him the cloak before apprating away.

Moody shrugged off the comment and took his place under the tree putting on the invisibility cloak he closed his 'normal' eye and turned his magical eye to #4 Privet drive. He could help but feel that the air around him was chilly. More specifically the shadow of the tree seemed to emitting the cold but even Moody's magical eye could spot it. However, Moody knew enough that there was something wrong here but it wasn't a forewarning of an attack. No it was something else something he had not felt and yet something he knew he must have had. He looked up at the Harvest moon, yes something was indeed wrong. Mars had hidden behind the moon and if he thought what it meant things were about to take a drastic change and nothing anyone can do will stop it.

**It Begins**

…''…

Harry closed the door to his room and let his eyes wander around it. He found books strewn across it his ragged bed sheets in a mess. In one corner of the room stood an empty cage without an occupant which caused a slight bit of pain. The cage once belonged to Hedwig who happened to be the only friend who was able to look through Dumbledore's veil. He shook himself out of the thought and steadily walked towards his bed. With a quick push he shoved it aside and pried open the loose floorboard. Revealing his few books, quills, photo album and invisibility cloak. He knew that the books will only weigh him down and quickly disposed of them but tossing them in his potions cauldron. He also tossed the quills in the cauldron as it was much easier to just use pens instead of wasting time with a quill. His old clothes were next as he tossed them all. Picking up his Hogwarts robe he ripped of the house shield and put it on throwing the others into the cauldron as well. Everything he owned except his invisibility cloak, photo album, wand and Hedwig's cage were thrown into the cauldron as well. With one last look he focused his mind as he pictured everything in the cauldron burn and finally the cauldron itself. He looked back into reality to see the cauldron gone and a faint smell of many different things.

At last he picked up his photo album and invisibility cloak. These two things were the only connections he had with his parents now. The only two things holding him back. It pained him to know what he was going to do next but it had to be done. 'I'm sorry mom, dad and most of all you Sirius.' He thought before he turned his head away and saw the cloak and album no longer there but replaced with ashes. He let the ashes drop and picked up his wand looking at Hedwig's Cage. 'You were my most trusted Hedwig, always there for me, always watching out for me. My one and only true friend. Good-bye old girl.' He said before finally pushing the bed back to its old position. Quickly he lifted up the mattress and took out the brown satchel he filled with galleons and sickles. Shoving his wand in his pocket he opened the door and walked down stairs without looking back.

**#12 Grimmauld Place:**

**Underground Portrait Hall**

Meanwhile, unknown and shrouded by mysteries to many generations of the Black's ancestry is the underground catacombs that now hosts some of the world most valuable and priceless artifacts. However, the Noble house of Black was not as noble as they seemed. The line of Blacks started at the beginning of the Pirate era. The very first Black was none other than the fabled King of Pirates, Blackbeard. Who was indeed a very dangerous Pirate but when a wizard is matched against muggles. The outcome is as expected; Edward Acacius Blackbeard became the notorious ruler of the seas and with it came fame and more importantly fortune. However, everything comes at a price and dancing with the devil was no different for dear old Acacius.

"Acacius" spoke the biggest Portrait in the room. A figured shrouded in a black cloak covered from head down. "What news do you carry, one you find so vital that you dare awake me"

"My lord, forgive me for I have grave news indeed. The organization 'Order of the Phoenix' withheld its session tonight. Everything was as should be but" the man paused for effect before continuing "but for one presence. I do not waste my time with the affairs of my house but with the loss of my last heir I felt it a necessity" he said knowing very well that the force in front of him was getting quickly annoyed. But he had to explain himself or deal with more punishment than that he would receive if he did not. He continued "However as I witnessed the unfolding of the session I felt something that should not have been there. I am afraid to say their leader was not who they think he is. He seemed to have been suppressed by something and now it has awakened"

The next few moments where filled with the most unbearable pain Acacius had ever felt. He fell to the ground his limbs twitching. He was a portrait and yet the pain it was…unstoppable. He felt as if a hot rod of metal touched every joint in his body. He felt as if he could smell the flesh burning off him as the rod pushed in deeper. He felt as if his flesh was peeling off oozing down his body leaving a heavy trail of burnt blood, flesh, and bone in its wake. He felt as if his tongue was slowly pulled apart muscle by muscle letting go as each of his taste buds very pierced with a cold needle all together. He felt as if his blood was flowing out of his tongue and down his chin down his shoulders and down his legs showering him a fountain of crimson honey. He felt as if his pupils were being struck repeatedly with hot needles, blood and tears mixing as the salty acidic juice burnt ever one of his open wounds reopening everything over and over again. He felt his mind being ripped apart and shredded his brain exploding inwards as it splattered inside his head. But that was it just something he felt for he was and will always be an essence of the portrait.

"Acacius this is what you dare wake me up for. Some worthless shit being controlled! Your squirming amuses me but that is not enough to compensate for what you have done" now angered one could see something below the hooded face. Two glowing orbs crimson in colour. Just then the twitching figure managed to stand shaking in fear and falling back. The pale figure tried to stand again falling down onto his knees he opened his mouth "my lord…plea…please forgive me for my insolence. I will take what you have to give me sire. I only ask for a chance to finish what I had started" he said before falling back down. He use his shaking hand to pull him self up to his knees again.

"Pitiful humans, you will continue and if what you say appeases me I will reconsider your punishment" was the only response from the voice under the hood the glowing orbs nowhere to be seen now.

**#4 Privet Drive:**

Harry climbed down the stairs to find his 'family' watching their shiny new T.V. together. Dudley had taken up one couch while his aunt and uncle were sitting on the second. He cleared his throat in declaration that he was there. He would no longer waste time being scared of these muggles. They meant nothing to him even when he didn't know about being a wizard. The burden he carried was far greater than anything they can acknowledge in their small heads.

They turned their head to look back at him. He held back his laughter as he saw the couch strain under Dudley's pressure as he moved to look at Harry. "What are you doing down here boy!" was the shouted reply from his uncle. "Go back into he room and keep you freakish self in there, you ungrateful brat!" He didn't expect any less as smirk played on his lips "You might want to listen before you keep bitching uncle." He said tossing a silver sickle at him "Take a look at that and tell me it doesn't interest you. I will shut up and walk back to my room and never come out again" he finished gauging his uncle's reaction. He watched as his uncle's heavy eye lids widened. "Boy where did you get this! YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT OF US YOU UNGRATEFUL PICECE OF SHIT, EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU!" he started convulsing and got up towards Harry.

Harry simply stood his ground his hand slipping into his pocket as his fingered his wand. He knew he could convince his uncle but he'd have to be careful just in case. "I have more where that came from, and not just silver. I will give you all of it and you can also be rid of me, for a price that is" He said with a smirk as his uncle stopped advancing on him. He couldn't understand how Harry had gotten his hand on pure silver without any understanding that in the wizarding world silver sickles were not worth much. "What do you want boy?" he said giving into his greed. He would never have to work again he thought as he eyed the satchel in Harry's left hand. And it was gold worth even more than just the silver. He could almost feel the money in his hands. Almost. "I want you to drop me off at King's Cross station right now, I have nothing with me and you will never see me again. This will be my last time being in this house. I've cleared the room of everything I've ever owned but Hedwig's cage. You can do away with it however you please. If anyone comes asking for me just tell them that I disappeared without you knowing. If you agree to all this then you have yourself a deal uncle" he said patiently.

**#12 Grimmauld Place:**

**Underground Portrait Hall**

Acacius kept his eyes down as he tried to talk "The fool as you said my lord was indeed controlled but what I found most interesting and frightening was what it felt like. The only time I had felt it was during one of my voyages my lord. It was when I came across your portrait that same surge that passed through me when I touched you portrait the first time." He shuddered a chill went down his spine when he thought back to when he had stumbled on the portrait first.

"Acacius you've done well indeed it seems like you've validated your worth to me again" interrupted the figure though the voice was holding back rage. If someone were to stand by the portrait they would feel the aura pulsing from within it. One thought ran through the figure's head at the moment. 'It Begins'

**The Beginning**

…''…

Light and darkness, good and evil, life and death; since the conscious realization of time many have set about to solve its riddles, to define its proof, to actualize its existence. And that many have all withered away as they succumb to the one true realization, time. This immortal cycle continued until 2 millennia had passed. It was decided then by the hierarchy that this foolish quest will heed to no one. The universe was decided -- it was governed by balance. A balance between the light and the dark, a balance between the good and the evil and a balance between life and death. This balance was not equal but in equilibrium constantly changing but yet at the same rate, a fragile existence.

And as the hierarchy intended the law of the universe had been passed, and through passing its acceptance was guaranteed. However for a law to be obeyed it must be broken, because it is through the consequence of a broken law that we truly realize its value, its means, and its potential. And as predicted the law was indeed broken, one foolish ambition which lead to the beginning of a new dawn.

Only 10 days after the acceptance of the law a young man thought fit to question, If light was absolute and darkness was absolute how is it that they can coexist without collapsing upon themselves? If good is absolute and evil is absolute how is it that one never overcomes the other? If life and death are two separate entities how is it that they can take place upon one matter? In search of answers the young boy dwelled into an obscure branch of study. One that would later become known as sorcery.

…''…

* * *

**A/N:**If you have good ideas on how i should keep the plot going let me know. Comments and criticisms are welcome. I need some feed back. I as mentioned above need a beta-reader so contact me through**cva****(dot)****productionsgmail****(dot)****com.**

R&R thanks!


End file.
